Dark Apocalypse
by Adrianus Dirk
Summary: Mega Xover. Follow the adventures of Ultimate Alliance, an organization led by Jedi Master Yoda, as they battle against the Masters of Evil, an organization of movie villains led by Lord Voldemort. Read and Review, you will.


**Prologue**

My name is Harry James Potter. I am a seventeen-year-old wizard. I am also a Jedi Knight, although I don't realize this until six months after this all started. I joined _Ultimate Alliance_ when the Film War began, about twenty years ago. I had been hoping to see the movie _When Films Collide_, but it was all sold out. So I waited until it was over because they would be showing it again for free. When it was over I saw everyone in the theater come running out, all of them were screaming. I went in to see what had scared all those people. When I walked in I heard someone or something howl. "We are the _Masters__of__Evil_," someone said, "Resistance is futile."

I took out my wand just as I saw something that looked like a huge, mutant spider. I aimed and sent a stunning spell at it but the spell was deflected by this glowing, red beam of light. A man in a red outfit walked towards me. "I am Count Dooku and you will do well to show me some respect." He said, bringing his lightsaber to his face. "You will be the first pathetic human being to die." he said laughing. I rolled my eyes thinking about how many people who wanted to rule the world said that to me. "You can try to kill me," I said, "But I am pretty sure you will fail." "And what would make you say that, boy?" he asked. "Because everyone else who has told me that died trying to kill me." I replied grinning.

Then I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out from under my duster. I leapt into the air holding my blade ready to strike. We dueled for about an hour. I stuck my sword in a pillar and began walking towards him. I knocked his weapon out of his hand. Then, when it hit the ground, I stomped on it just hard enough to crush it. After that I uppercut him, sending him flying a few feet into the air before he came crashing down.

Count Dooku hit the floor and began backing away as fast as he could. "What are you!?" he asked. "I'm your worst nightmare!" I replied. Then with a last burst of energy he pulled my sword to him. The only thing wrong with that was my sword was behind me and pointing to me. The blade hit me in the leg. Suddenly out of nowhere bolts of lighting started hitting me square in the chest. '_I am being electrocuted by some old guy with a laser sword!'_, I thought as I was blasted off my feet. I hit a wall behind me which drove my sword the rest of the way through my leg, not only making it go out the other side but also shattering every bone in that part of my body. "That will teach you to meddle with things beyond your control!" Dooku said laughing maniacally; "Now you will die!"

Then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was laying in a bed. I could feel a cast on my leg which felt like it was on fire. Then the door opened and a man in a wheelchair wearing a suit and tie wheeled himself into the room. "Good you're awake." he said smiling, "By the way my name's Professor Charles Xavier. What's your name?" "Harry Potter. Where am I?" "You are at Stark Tower, home of Mr. Tony Stark of Stark Industries. You are lucky to be alive. If Logan hadn't been out looking for new recruits I don't know what would have happened to you." "He killed Dooku?" I asked. "No, he only injured him." he said, "Only the _Masters of Evil_ kill."

**Chapter 1**

Two years later

"So, where else is this happening?" I asked. "All over the planet we have been getting reports of werewolves, vampires, mutants, and even the occasional droid army attacking different cities around the world." Anakin said. "To defeat these _Masters of Evil_, work together we must." Yoda added, "Even now, working on new vehicles and weapons, our engineers are." All of a sudden lights started flashing and an alarm was going off. Yoda pushed a button on the arm of his chair and an image of a man in long, billowing robes holding a lightsaber appeared in the center of the briefing room table, "What is it, Master Fisto?" he asked. "General Grievous is attacking Area 51!" Kitt Fisto said, after hearing that I stood up. "I'll go to Area 51 along with Anakin, Blade, and Ghost Rider." I said, "I will return after dealing with the Four-Armed Freak." Then I left the briefing room.

I stopped in the armory where I grabbed Blade's weapons, Ghost Rider's chain, and Anakin's lightsaber. I finally met up with Blade, Anakin, and Johnny Blaze. "So, guys," I said, "what vehicle should we take?" "Let's take the _Millennium Falcon._" said Johnny, "I've never had a chance to be inside it." "Good idea, Johnny, we'll take the _Falcon_


End file.
